chronicles_of_arlonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingram
Ingram is the western continent on the planet Arlon. Ages The first age of Arlon ends with the onset of documentation. Almost nothing is known of these times. There are a few archeaological finds, such as the Waterfield Warriors and The great Rain, and even some surviving behaviours. It is in this time that animals evolved into people. The Arven are a humanoid species, developed from the Arvenucul, an ancient bird, thought to have created a lot of different species, such as the Burra, Erlen, Barti. The first surviving literature was found in north Jeland, written by an Arven monk. This is the start of the second age. In it, the first known civilisation, Tanbuu was documented. It had rules for different species and created a system to maintain a huge operation. It even began wars with other, uprising powers, and due to its social system could create a vastly stronger army. It eventually stagnated, but it had spread the thought around and around 200 Years later, in an area known as The Formation, which lasted around 120 years, all over the continent powers began fighting to control territory. This was the great formation of some empires still in power today. After the dust settled and the brutal wars were over, the last powers created a net of diplomacy which allowed peace. This was disrupted by the Onset of Magic, the moment we now regard as the year 0. Simulataneuos developments in technology and architecture gave societies a serious boost. The continent Merkam was first discovered by seafarers in Jeland. First encounter with its inhabitants, the Nol was established. Overpopulation and corruption had eaten up the empires and made them greedy. They could no longer sustain themselfes and the poorest began starving. The empires began homogenising, the true power long ago secured by powerful families, such as the Melvodans and the Zanrigst. The Dark Times saw a huge amount of magic users executed, banished or imprisoned, by the starving population how were told they were the cause. The first Church, a strong secular belief in biology and evolutionary ancestry held the belief that the Magic Defect was unworthy and devilish. They had also meanouvered themselfes into a the Merkham Crusade in the beginning of the third century, a religious belief of superiority over the Nol as motive, which brought back slaves they used to feed the ever growing empires. The balance between the empires was stabilzed, but people were still starving. Magic had its first great uprising in the Council of Light in the 4th century, a group of Wizardpioneers, who organised to give Magic its place in society. They created schools and hospitals, and generally gave aid in an era of need. It was here that the first orders were created, the Cloaks, Quercus and Integras. Magic was still suspected of being evil, but it slowly gained popularity. In 409 the Magic-liberal wing of the First Church split from it and formed the Last Church. They included magicians into their definition of good. This split had huge impacts on the balance of power. It triggered the Second Merkham Crusade, and the collapse of the old Tanbuu Empire and the decline of the First Church. 0-120 Geography General Ingram is loosely defined as the western continent and its sourrounding islands, as there is no such thing as a standard of geography. Most inhanbitants of the continent don't even know they live on it. Mainland The nothern coast of Ingrams Mainland is approximatly 1800 miles long. It is rocky and steep, since it is also the northern foot of the Torn Heights mountains, which are higher in the west, with the highest mountain being the Cliva. The eastern part is still rocky but gets increasingly flat, with the eastern most areas being giant, flat rockplains. To the south of the mountains lay the Torn Lands in the east and Jeland in the west. Here are the powerful dynasties of the Jelandir, Tehran. The south and west of Ingram is a vast heavily forested area called Norn. Agor Agor is a landmass next to the eastern coast of the mainland. It is approximatly 1800 miles from its northern to its southernmost part. Islands The Northern Islands are a group of islands siturated to the north of Ingrams mainland consisting of around 150 islands. The Islands differ in size and are inhanbited by various seafaring tribes and clans, most notably the Sercen and the Turnuli. West of Jeland lies Guntran, a small island mostly used for its rich iron deposits. Biology There are a number of intelligent species that have developed on Ingram. The first advanced species were the beaked and feathered Arven, who were the first to created societies around foodsupply. They build great empires but had to adopt to the new emerging species. The hoofed and horned Burra perfected agriculture. Catlike Erlen. Ratlike Nol History